


The first time you met her

by hlc1



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Gen, Introspection, Intrusive Thoughts, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlc1/pseuds/hlc1
Summary: The Valentine sisters and Dizzy each reminisce about their first meeting with each other.





	The first time you met her

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit disappointed by the lack of screentime Dizzy got in Revelator, and while Rev2 did improve on that I still felt like writing this for her.

The first time you met her was the day your sister disappeared. You don't remember much about that meeting. You had other things to worry about than her words of reassurance. You do remember the great power you felt within her. Part of you wanted to attack her right there and then, but that desire wasn't your own; it was just another thing Mother put within you.

She offered the same words to Sin, and he did seem comforted by them. She hugged him too, and you remember thinking that it would be nice, to have someone who would do that.

* * *

    
The first time you met her is the night after they rescue you. You don't remember much about the meeting. You were exhausted both physically and mentally from the whole ordeal. You do remember the kindness in her eyes, and the soothing gentleness in her voice. You could see what Sin got from her, but it was also different, in a way. Sin felt like he accepted you without caring to understand what you were. She felt like she did understand what you and Ram where, yet she chose to accept you nonetheless.

Then you started thinking just how much do you resemble your own Mother.

* * *

   
You remember clearly the first time you met each of them. You remember the feeling of kinship you felt towards them. In a way it felt like looking at a past version of yourself, or one whose life had gone slightly differently. Part of you wondered whether you would have ended like them had you had a mother like that. You quickly dismiss the thought. No one who treats a child like Ariels did has any right to call themselves mother. You thought of Sin, and the choice you made that day. Even today the memory still sends a pang of pain through you. It wasn't a good choice, but it was the best one of the ones you had. You hope that you will never have to be separated from your family ever again.

In time you will do all you can to help them. After all, you understand what it's like to have been made with a purpose you don't agree with. You understand what it's like to seek personhood, when all you were made to be is a tool. But above all else, you want to offer them a family, because you know how important its unconditional love is.


End file.
